


了游 战地paro

by qingfengyechi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingfengyechi/pseuds/qingfengyechi
Summary: 于战火纷飞之中
Relationships: 鸿上了见/藤木游作





	了游 战地paro

**Author's Note:**

> v6初期写的，当时领导还没有名字……

01  
游作写申请书想成为战地记者时，所有人都以为他疯了。  
在这个战争频发的年代，战地记者的死亡率与他们拍出的照片一样触目惊心。记者的身份不但不会带给他们任何赦免，甚至还添上了被抓去当做人质的风险。  
无论从什么方面来看，当战地记者都是个很蠢的决定。  
而往日里十分聪明的藤木游作，向上递了申请书。  
在战地记者越发稀少的大环境下，游作的申请以令人惊叹的工作效率得到同意的批复。  
他没有耽误时间，接到批复的当晚就搭飞机前往边境。

身处战乱地区，应该牢记在心的第一条准则就是少乱跑。  
但这个准则对记者们而言好用又不好用，生命与工作之间总要找到一个平衡才是。  
不过游作显然没兴趣找这个平衡。  
刚落地不久，他就收到了前线要发动总攻的消息。他搭了一辆往战地医院运送物资的皮卡，马不停蹄地往前线赶。

一路上的车程不算好走，刚走出城市时还好些，至少有一条完整的路。再往后走时，大部分道路都被流弹炸得坑坑洼洼，车子在上面颠簸个不停，扬起的灰尘和尾气交杂在一起，拼命往鼻子里钻。  
游作被呛得连连咳嗽，他眼睛里进了沙子，揉也揉不出来，只好干难受着。  
由沙子磨出的眼泪正巧被司机瞟见，大胡子男人操着方向盘，大声地问候着他：“年轻人害怕了？再想往后退可走不了了！”  
游作抹了抹眼角，回答道：“只是沙子进眼睛而已。”  
他的阿语很熟练，但输在发音不标准上。再加上发动机的轰鸣，也不知道司机听见没听见，听见又能不能听懂。

越往前面走，目睹的景象就越来越荒凉破败。在城市所见到的安定与和平不复存在，这些边陲小镇所拥有的更多是硝烟。  
车子在一辆油罐车旁停下加油。由于战争，很多地方的加油站都被毁掉，来往的车辆只能通过油罐车来加油。  
趁着加油的空隙，游作跳下车，抓着相机在周边打转。  
偶尔有孩子路过看见衣着整洁的游作，他们在离游作不远的地方打转犹豫，脏乱的脸上只有眼睛亮得骇人。  
并非是对生的希望，而是饿狼看见猎物一般的渴望色彩。  
有些人在战乱的环境下会萌生出十分极端的性格，他们不再对和平产生幻想，而是暴露出人性中恶的一面，通过压榨其他外来者来满足自身的需求。而游作这种文职人员，便是他们的最佳猎物。  
饿疯眼的人都是很可怕的。  
游作举起相机，拍下这些饿狼般的孩子。  
他此时身处孩子们的包围，却依旧显得异常淡定，不慌不忙地拍了好几张照片。  
孩子们却逐渐没了耐心，迫不及待地想要露出并不锋利的爪牙。对于游作这种瘦弱的东方人，他们还是很有信心拿下的。  
那边的车子已经加好油了，司机站在车前招呼游作别耽误时间赶紧上车。  
游作答应了他一声，又看了一眼这些孩子，转身走了。  
他走的很巧妙，从这个松散的包围圈中最脆弱的地方穿过去，离他最近的孩子想要扑上来，却被他一脚绊倒。在那个男孩将要倒在地上的时候，游作伸手捞了他一把，让他不至于摔倒在地。  
司机在车上等他，嘴里叼着的烟卷喷出呛人的白雾。他递给游作一根，被游作摆摆手拒绝了。

再往前走五公里左右就是检查站，在想往前走就得通过检查站这一关才行。司机把车开去排队等待检查，游作则下车在附近转悠，寻思着要不要拍几张照片。  
其实这种地方拍出来的照片鲜少刊登，不仅是因为没有什么刺激人的消息，还有泄露情报的嫌疑——虽然听起来很像瞎扯的并且还很小题大做就是了。  
在这里就很难见到游荡的平民了，除了偶尔会有几个胆子大的过来乞讨物资以外，剩下基本上都是运送物资的卡车和身着军装的士兵了。捧着相机的游作站在他们中间显得格格不入，更像是一个乱入的观光客。  
“你是来这干什么的？”检查站的士兵走过来问他。  
游作对他晃了一下相机：“记者，来采访的。”  
那士兵又上下打量了游作好几眼，估计是觉得他这身板经不起前线摧残，便劝道：“再往前面去很危险的，上头未必能让你去前线采访。”  
“能不能去前线采访，总要试了才知道。”游作冷淡地回绝了他的好意。  
检查站旁侧有一个仓库，有人正把里面的东西往外搬。游作往那边瞟了几眼，里面堆了几箱弹药，箱子上面漆着红色的单词，再往里看光线就有些暗了，有些看不清楚，只隐约透出几挺机枪的影子。离得远看不清，游作干脆走近去看。  
仓库里的情况与他之前所见的所差无几，除了机枪弹药以外，还有几支火箭筒。他又把目光放回机枪上面，来这里之前他做了充足的功课，对于这些主流枪械有了一定的了解，认出它们来也不算难事。  
那几挺机枪是85式重机枪和内格夫轻机枪，都称得上是步兵的噩梦。离他最近的箱子敞着盖，里面堆着穿甲燃烧弹，子弹的尖头闪烁着阴冷的黑光。  
游作刚想再多看几眼，就被一旁的士兵呵斥走开。他站着没动，视线依旧黏在钢管一样的重机枪上，直到士兵走上来赶人为止。  
正巧那边的检查结束，司机正按着喇叭提醒游作上车，也算是缓解了这场小小的尴尬。

“再往前走就是战地医院了，我只能送你到哪里了。”  
过了检查站再往前走，路上的车辆明显少了很多。可能是一路上过于寂静的原因，虽然是与之前无异的景色，空气中却平添了几分紧张的气氛。  
“我知道了，谢谢你。”  
道路坑坑洼洼的，颠得他有点想吐，不禁有些后悔自己没提前吃一片晕车药。  
游作用手撑着额头，一开始他还想把手肘支在车窗上，后来发现只会跟着车一起颠得更加厉害，无奈之下只好作罢。  
迎面驶来一辆军用卡车，车上堆了黑压压的一片，不知道是什么东西。车子摇摇晃晃地行驶在路上，在两车交错的时候，隔着飞扬的黄沙，游作看见了车上堆着什么。  
全部都是尸体，层层叠叠的肢体翻卷着皮肉，被沙土和血液形成的泥浆裹住。有些人的眼睛还圆睁着，眼白在满是脏污的脸上显得十分刺眼，似乎不甘心接受自己的死去的事实。他们穿着的卡其色的军装被血浸透，在干涸后变成了狰狞的黑红色。  
游作感觉自己的胃蠕动得更加厉害了。  
尽管在来之前已经反复做了很多次准备，自己到底该如何冷静地面对尸体。但想象与现实终究有别，现实远比大脑中凭空构造出的东西可怕得多。  
“习惯就好了。”一旁的司机倒是对此习以为常。

战地医院比游作想象中的要整洁。司机要把物资拉去后院，游作便在门口就下了车。他之前走得匆忙，行李都扔在市里，身上只带了相机和记者证，连张擦眼镜的纸巾都摸不出来，无奈之下只好摘下眼镜在衬衫上蹭了几下。好在他也不是特别在意这种事的人，让眼镜干净了也就无所谓了。  
前院里还在往里进救护车，结合之前看见的军用卡车来看，总攻应该已经开始了，现在算是暂时的休战。过一会儿再开战的时候就应该会往前线去车，到时候搭他们的顺风车就能抵达前线了。  
游作冷静地盘算着接下来的计划，似乎自己将要背着相机去踏青拍照，而不是前往战火纷飞的前线。  
他一直站在院里，没再往医院里走。那股浓重的消毒水味和血腥味隔很远都能闻见，他的胃已经不堪负荷，再多点刺激多半就要把隔夜饭都吐出来了。  
目前从救护车上抬下的士兵都是轻伤，游作走前上去想给他们拍照，有人还会对他露出笑容。  
游作按下快门，拍下这位负伤的军人。  
轻伤的人只是少数派，更多的士兵面临着残疾甚至死亡的威胁。他们的亲友在此刻显得格外无能为力，除了失声痛哭再无其他发泄之法。  
往日里人类所歌颂的一切在此刻都如薄纸般脆弱，只要战争的火焰轻轻掠过，就会在一瞬间灰飞烟灭。

02  
“你的防弹衣和头盔。”男人把防弹衣扔到游作怀里，可能是考虑到头盔比较沉的缘故，他很贴心地把头盔直接扣在了游作头上。游作被他弄得一个趔趄，头上突然增加的重量让他有点不适应。  
这是一群准备重返战场的士兵，在听到游作的来意以后，也很容易地就同意了游作的请求，带他去前线。事情的解决远比游作想象中要简单，他当即套上防弹衣，爬上了皮卡的后车厢。  
在一群抱着枪的彪形大汉中间，抱着相机的他看起来委实是格格不入。  
胳膊上还绑着绷带的青年低声念着真主保佑之类语句。幸亏这一车都是同一派，不然还没开始一致对外，就先开始窝里斗了。  
游作之前稍有缓解的晕车又开始发作，他揉着太阳穴，有一搭没一搭地回复着身边人的话。

车子一路行驶到前线的不远处，剩下的几百米需要走路过去。在这附近有几栋临时搭建的小房子，据说其中一栋是给指挥官一类的人物用的。游作目前还没兴趣观察这个——反正他也不是随军记者，不需要见长官，便径直往前方的防御工事走去。  
两方还在零零星星的交火，与好莱坞大片中拍摄的大场面不同，这种交火更像是互相骚扰，与古代中国打仗时的叫阵类似。  
游作拍了几张照片。防御工事里还有几个记者，正聚在一起讨论之前所发生的交火。见到来了新同行，他们也十分热情地拉游作过去一起交谈。  
游作就算之前计划的再怎么缜密，也还是头一次踏上战场，听一听前辈的经验，总不会错的。  
记者里为首的男人叮嘱了他几句，让他等一会儿开战的时候不要乱往前跑，小心让机枪捅成筛子。  
游作点头一一应承下来，他摸了摸藏在袖口里的蝴蝶刀，感觉刚才还在慌乱的心顿时冷静下来。  
其实在现在这种高科技战争中，几乎不会有近身战的机会，大部分都是在没近身之前就被一枪爆头。但游作还是固执的带着这把刀，权当是自己的精神慰藉。  
那边男人的话音还没落，对面就投了炮弹过来。他们所处的位置是防御工事的边缘，流弹即将在他们身侧的不远处爆炸。游作迅速反应过来，飞快地趴在地上堵住耳朵，试图将对自身的伤害减到最低。  
但这颗流弹显然不是普通的炸弹，它爆炸时发出的声响出奇地大，震得人两耳发软，脑袋也成了一团浆糊。游作心脏以超负荷的趋势疯狂地跳动，像是坐在超高速的过山车上，猛然向下俯冲。他这辈子最不擅长坐过山车，每次男人带去他坐过山车都要犹豫好久。  
游作那颗被炸弹震得晕晕乎乎的脑袋第一个想起他，第二个才反应过来这颗炸弹应该就是音爆弹了。这种炸弹利用音爆让人暂时失去防卫能力，并不会对人造成实质性的伤害。  
对面突然发射这种炮弹过来，应该就是想打个措手不及。  
游作爬起来，捡起之前被他护在身下的相机。其他几个记者也陆续爬了起来，大家都没敢站起身，生怕自己成为被点射掉的那只出头鸟。  
音爆弹会暂时性地损伤人的听觉，游作比划了一下双手，意示他们下一步应该怎么做。  
其他人同样比划着双手商量，由于每个人理解的意思不同，交流起来十分困难。此时真正的交火已经开始，之前被音爆弹波及的士兵被换下去，由新的士兵来操控武器。他们几个听力损伤的记者，在这种场面下简直是分分钟丧命的份。  
大家一致决定先回到休息区——也就是之前游作看见的小房子，等音爆弹造成的伤害消失后再回来。  
游作心里还是在突突跳，他抓着胸口处的衣服，对他们点了点头。  
往后撤的这几百米还算好走，交火区集中在前方，小房子这片更像是军备区。  
游作看见有人坐在地上用橡皮锤把子弹敲上弹链，之前撤退下的一帮人在小房子里歇着，随时等待再次上战场。  
游作没进小房子里歇着，他随便挑了个墙根，摘下头盔扔在一边，毫不顾忌形象地坐在地上喘气。  
心脏跳动的频率终于渐渐趋于正常，他松开一直抓着衣服的手，算是松了一口气。  
缓过来以后，游作就开始摆弄着一直护在怀里的相机，刚才的爆炸使相机的外壳上多了几条划痕。游作有些心疼，他用手擦掉上面的灰，举起相机拍了张照。  
他坐着时能拍到的照片就很少了，只拍了离他最近的敲弹链的男人。  
音爆弹造成的伤害在逐渐消失，耳朵也能听见一些声音。虽然没有正常情况下那般敏锐与清晰，但总比什么都听不见要强得多。  
他把手臂搭在曲起的腿上，用另一只手揉捏酸痛的肌肉。  
他捏得很认真，就连面前站了个人都置若罔闻。  
“东方人？”那个人问道。  
“嗯。”游作抬头看了对方一眼。  
来人有一双金色的眼睛，耳朵上的子弹挂饰在阳光下折射出闪光，再加上那嚣张的发型，这人是谁简直不要太好认。  
“Revolver……”游作低声念出他的绰号。这个绰号太过于广为人知，甚至比他本名还要响亮得多。游作来之前所做的功课中也包含了这位少将的资料。年纪轻轻便凭借战争中的出色表现迅速升到少将的位置，可以说是风光无限。正巧他主动凑过来与自己打招呼，多聊几句也不是什么坏事。如果能给他留下点印象的话，就再好不过了。  
“你是日本人？”  
男人的声音打断了游作的思绪，他点了点头，眼底透出不解。他自觉浑身上下没有一点能透露出他国籍的信息。  
“日本人念R时都会发成L的音。”左轮很好心地解释道。  
“您对日语很有了解嘛。”游作难得说了一句客套话。  
“过奖了，只不过是因为我父亲是日本人而已。”  
“这倒是没听说过。”游作的眼睛亮了亮。他从地上站起来，想要摆脱此前问询式的对话。但随即他就发现，他就算站着也比左轮矮一个头，还是得继续仰视着他。  
“也不算什么值得宣扬的事，家父也不是什么名人。”左轮轻描淡写地将这件事带过，断了游作继续追问下去的念头，“你进去不和那些记者一起待着吗？”  
“没兴趣。”游作摇摇头，“来的本来就比他们晚，哪里还有空歇着。”  
“很敬业的记者嘛。”左轮随口夸了他一句，“不过忙着工作的同时也记得小心你的身家性命。”  
“谢谢您提醒了。”游作不咸不淡地回复了一句。他现在有些焦躁，这种问询式的对话让他浑身不舒服，左轮看似平常的语句里也透着古怪的味道。总而言之，他现在想远离这个人。  
此时记者身份就发挥了很大的作用，游作借着听力正常了的借口，与左轮道了别，急匆匆的往前线跑，一副生怕错过了第一手消息的样子？

03

游作坐在老地方写报道。  
他什么都没带，纸笔都是跟其他记者借的。  
他这几天吃住都在前线，压根就没往市里跑。不过把自己弄得脏兮兮的还是有回报的，至少拿到了不少新鲜情报。他打算在这里把报道先写完，等到双方的停火的时候再回到市里，好把报道发给上头。  
“在写报道？”左轮走过来问道。  
游作头也不抬地“嗯”了一声。  
左轮这几天只要没事就往游作这跑跟他聊天。游作一开始还摸不准这位少将是想干什么，后来发现他只是单纯找到一个日本人想聊聊天而已。游作这才放下心来，偶尔也会跟他聊聊日本的旅游景点。  
其实他根本就没去过这些地方，资料都是很久之前在网络上看到的，跟左轮聊天时也不过是凭着出色的记忆力强背，再不时加上几句自己的话，便伪装得很像真的了。  
好在左轮也就跟他聊过那么几次景点，在无意间得知了游作的业余爱好是编程时，他还主动透露了自己的父亲姓鸿上这件事。  
游作当然知道鸿上是谁，赫赫有名的软件工程专家，游作还读过他的著作。这么看来之前左轮说父亲不是名人还真是谦虚了。  
他一边想一边写，把站在旁边的左轮彻底无视。  
“不介意让我看看吧。”左轮对他伸出手。  
都伸出手了还有什么不介意可言。游作腹诽了一句，把本子递给他。  
“嗯……我看看。”他翻到开头，“笔者认为以英美为主的联合部队所发动的战争是非正义性的，罔顾联合国的意愿，为了一己之利擅自发动战争，是值得人强烈谴责的一件事。”左轮把本子上的文字念出来。  
“你就写这种东西往上报？不怕被撤职？”他晃晃本子。  
“我往自己的博客上发不可以吗？”游作劈手夺过本子。  
“没想到你作为战地记者，居然是一个反战人士。”  
“我觉得战地记者与反战之间并没有什么冲突的地方。”游作反驳他。  
“世界上哪有那么多的你觉得。”左轮道，“就算你觉得伊战是非正义性的，它也不会结束。只要人的欲望还在燃烧，战争就永远不会消失。”  
“为了自己的欲望，就可以枉顾他人了吗？如果这是国家的意志、是国家的欲望，那么就算牺牲本国的东西也无所谓吗？”  
“人都是自私的，为了自己的欲望可以牺牲其他。你会觉得难民们可怜，但如果你知道他们中一个人的生存需要去压榨另一个人资源来维持，你还会觉得他们可怜吗？”左轮冷笑，“没想到你看起来这么冷静，骨子里却是一个乌托邦主义者。”  
“我不向往乌托邦，只是单纯的反战而已。”  
两人的谈话第一次不欢而散。

游作搭车回了市里，回到宾馆的第一件事就是把报道（不是他给左轮看的那份）发给上司。然后他好好地洗了一个澡，在把身上讨厌的硝烟味彻彻底底地冲掉以后，一头倒在床上睡着了。  
再醒来时天已经黑了，市里实行宵禁制度，没有通行证是无法出门的。游作给自己倒了杯水，从行李里找出手机，翻看了一下消息。  
有两个未接电话，都是男人打给他的。可能是见他没接，还特地给他发了一条短信。  
「在那边过得还安全吗？」  
游作退出短信页面，给男人拨了个电话。  
电话那头传来漫长的“滴”声，游作有些小焦躁。近几年男人身体不太好，几乎是医院的常住户，他不在的一段时间可别出什么事才好。  
“晚上好。”声音从话筒里传出。  
“下午好。”游作回了一句。  
他这里跟男人那里的时差是八个小时，男人特地问候他晚上好，他自然也要礼尚往来一下才是。  
“最近过的怎么样？”  
“还好吧，见识到了很多东西，也认识了一些很有想法的人。”游作恭恭敬敬地回答，“之前走的匆忙忘记拿手机，让您担心了。”  
“没事，你在那边过得安全就好。”  
游作没再接话，男人那边静悄悄的，只有不断增长的通话时间还在证明这场通话并没有结束。  
“你会恨我吗？让你做出这种事。如果被人发现的话，后果可是很严重的。”男人突然发问。  
“我是自愿来到这里的，已经做好了发生任何事的准备。”游作回答道，“不过在担心我之前也请您保重身体。”  
“你还是老样子啊。”男人笑起来，“好了，我不打扰你了。”  
“再见。”  
“再见。”  
游作掐掉电话。  
他从包里翻出笔电，搜寻与左轮相关的情报。他和左轮能聊的基本都聊了，再聊编程相关未免无趣。他这次还跟左轮闹了矛盾，不想点办法的话，之后的行动恐怕很难开展。互联网上能利用的信息很少，都是些老生常谈的事，游作几乎都要倒背如流了。  
他合上笔电。手机发出提示音，在桌上震动着。他拿过去看了扫了一眼，是上司发给他的消息。  
「照片拍得很好，再接再厉。」  
游作把手机重新扔回去。

第二天清早，游作搭车去前线。  
捎他走的仍是上次的那位司机，知道游作这两天没在前线，还贴心地给他提供了最新消息：  
“指挥官被对面的子弹打中了，现在在医院躺着呢。”  
游作一惊。  
“麻烦等我一下，我去买点东西。”他跳下车，头也不回地跑远了。  
再回来时，他手里拎了一个袋子。  
“久等了。”  
司机挑了挑眉，问道：“你跟那位指挥官认识？”  
“还好吧。”游作难得迟疑了一下。

医院还是老样子，忙忙碌碌的。游作随手拽住一位护士，问她左轮的病房在哪里。  
“想进长官的病房是要通报的。”护士不失礼貌地对他微笑，“不知道您是哪位？”  
“藤木游作。”游作心里有些没底，他不太确定左轮是否还愿意跟他见面。  
“好的，请您稍等一下。”  
游作站在大厅里等着。大厅里弥漫着浓重的消毒水味，来来往往的都是医护人员和痊愈了的士兵。受伤的人从侧门被抬进去，死去的人从后门被抬走。  
从正面看，一片和谐。  
“长官说他想见你。”之前的那个护士走过来。  
“谢谢你。”游作对她点点头。

左轮的病房在走廊的尽头，是个十分僻静的地方，适合人修养。  
他敲了敲门，听见门里传来中气十足的请进声，觉得左轮也不是伤得特别严重。  
他推开门，看见男人正在床上坐着。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“路过就过来看一下了，伤势如何？”  
“你觉得肚子上穿个洞怎么样？”  
“我觉得休养一段时间比较好。”  
“……你袋子里装了什么东西？”  
“苹果，你要吃吗？”  
“你要是能给我削一个的话，我也不介意。”  
游作当即从包里翻出一把刀。  
他拿床头柜上的烟灰缸盛苹果皮，长长的苹果皮旋转着落在烟灰缸里，飞溅起零星的烟灰。他的手很稳，削苹果时削一条皮到底，绝不带断。游作把削好的苹果递给左轮，自己扯过纸巾擦好手，规规矩矩的坐在椅子上。  
“你不吃吗？”  
“我不喜欢苹果。”  
“那你还买它。”  
“第一，因为大多数人对它都没有情绪；第二，水果摊的苹果最便宜；第三，你喜欢吃苹果。”游作一本正经地给出买苹果的三点理由。  
左轮被他这三点噎得说不出话来，过了一会儿才扯出一句风牛马不相及的话来：“你眼睛很好看，让眼镜遮住很可惜。”  
“很可惜，我是近视眼。”游作的视线从左轮脸上扫过，随后定在窗户上。  
“在看什么？”  
“今天天气很好，晚上应该也会不错。总之是适合放松的一天。”  
“那你呢？你会怎么做？”  
“我？”游作反问，“看看编程相关的文章吧。”  
“我还以为按着你的说法，你要和家人一起出去踏青呢。”  
“我很少和他们一起出去。”  
“说起来，你很少跟我提起你的家人。我倒是很好奇，什么样的父母会允许刚毕业没多久的儿子去当战地记者。”左轮咬了一口苹果，换了一个更舒服的方式坐着。  
“真不巧，我今年27岁。”游作看了他一眼，“没什么特殊的。就是普通家庭，父母都忙着工作，也没什么空管我。”  
“具体是怎样的人呢？”游作想把这个话题一笔带过，左轮反而上了兴致。  
“都是普通的公司职员。父亲虽然看起来很严厉，但实际上也很为我着想。母亲的话就比较温柔了，很向着我。”游作慢吞吞地说着。  
“听起来是很美满的家庭啊。”左轮赞叹道。

他又对左轮撒了谎。  
家里其实没有严厉的父亲，也没有温柔的母亲。一切不过是他虚构出来的，在幻想中渴望拥有的家庭而已。  
至于真正的家是什么样的呢？  
他记不起来了。

04  
左轮在医院休养了一段时间才出院。  
这段时间里游作有事没事就来看他，有时候会带点水果跟他聊天，有时候什么也不带，就在椅子上坐着，把他那个笔记本摊在膝上，在上面涂涂写写。  
他跟左轮的说话时间依水果而定，左轮吃完了他就不再说话，呆坐在椅子上跟个精致的人偶一样。  
问及原因的时候，却只很含糊的回答了一句很累。左轮想不通他这个很累到底是想表达什么，不过既然游作不想说，他也就懒得再问，想说的时候自然就会说了。

来到战地几个月，游作始终没有踏进过休息区的小房子。  
也不是说因为讨厌硝烟和烟草的味道，他只是单纯厌恶昏暗的环境，只要条件允许能在外面待着，他绝不会踏进里面一步。  
“在外面站着很累的，还会有蚊虫咬你，你真的不进去吗？”左轮问道。  
“没兴趣。”  
两个人都是刚从前线回来，此时星月初升，正是蚊虫肆虐的好时机。  
游作作为战地记者，奉行的真理就是离炮火越近，拍出的照片越好。他拼命往前冲也有情可原。而左轮作为指挥官，按理来讲应该坐镇后方运筹帷幄才是，但他跟完全不懂“千金之子坐不垂堂”这个道理一样，简直是身先士卒的最佳代表。  
“真的不再考虑一下吗？”  
“除非你让我独家采访一下。”游作敷衍道。  
“也不是不可以。”  
这次轮到游作吃惊了。  
“跟我进来吧。”

“想问点什么呢？”  
游作把本子翻开递给他。  
左轮看了一眼，从上到下工工整整地列着问题：您认为战争什么时候会结束？您个人对战争的看法如何？对于对方政府的威胁又有什么了解呢？  
类似的问题罗列了一整页，看得左轮头痛不已。他最不擅长回答这种问题，之前答应游作的要求只是觉得他应该会提出很有趣的问题，结果没想到又是这些老生常谈的事。  
“独家专访就问这种问题？”左轮对他晃了晃本子。  
“我本人没什么好问的，只好替上头问一下了。”游作理所当然地回答道。  
左轮哭笑不得：“你可真是有意思。”  
游作皱了一下眉，不知道他这评价从何谈起。  
在昏黄的灯光下，他皱着眉的样子倒显得比平常生动几分，不再像个冰凉的人偶一样。  
左轮往上走了几步，游作则下意识的向后退。但没走几步他便停下了，他身后是水泥墙壁，再想后退只能穿墙。  
“在躲什么呢？”左轮低声问道，他的声音本就低沉，在刻意压低以后显得更加磁性。  
游作张了张嘴，还未吐出一个字就被凑上来的左轮吻住。  
大脑还未能从突如其来的转折中绕过来，便被男人按着后脑勺，继续向下加深了这个吻。  
游作大睁着翡翠色的眼睛，在短暂的犹豫后选择抱住了他。

理所当然的，上了床。  
衣物被揉成一团胡乱掷在地上，眼镜也被扔在床头柜上。在黑暗中发生的一切都如一场荒诞剧般梦幻。  
直到双双倒在床上，被男人压在身下时，游作才真正有了实感。  
啊，我要和他做爱了。  
男人低下头亲吻他的嘴唇。夏日的夜晚又热又闷，与人肌肤相亲时传来的热度使游作脸上出了汗。他本来想伸手推开左轮，却又在抬起手的瞬间鬼使神差地将双手插入他的鬓发。掌心传来略微凸起的触感，那是横亘在男人额角的伤疤。他将双手向下压，抬起脖颈向他凑得更近。  
像是受了游作的鼓励一般，左轮的动作更加放肆起来。他显得更加肆无忌惮，而游作生涩笨拙的回应和从唇齿间泄露出的细碎呻吟明显取悦了他。  
在这种温柔的互相抚慰之下，游作率先射了出来。勃起的性器在他人的掌中射精，这种感觉奇妙又不可思议。明明要害被他人牢牢抓住，却毫不畏惧地渴求着更多。

在被男人插入的一瞬间，撕裂感从下身直传大脑，他一口咬在左轮肩头，力气大得甚至让他尝到了丝丝铁锈味。  
男人低声细语地安抚着游作，游作紧绷成一张弓的身体开始放松下来，死死搂着对方的手也逐渐松开，改为钩着对方的肩头。  
“没有关系……继续……”他咬着牙，汗珠从额头滑落在脸颊上。  
本不是用来性交的地方此时却承受着违背自然的交合，刚才还稍有缓解的疼痛再次复发，他的指甲深陷在男人锁骨上方的皮肉里，掐出鲜红的印记。  
游作想不通自己为什么要回应左轮。理智告诉他本可以一拳痛打在左轮脸上然后离开，而身体却枉顾指令，做出令理智扼腕的举动。  
这就是我的本意吗？  
他茫然地瞪大眼睛，在男人脸上扫过，经过他额角的伤疤，最后定格在被窗帘半掩的窗户上。  
“在想什么？”左轮稍微动了一下。  
体内的异物感依旧十分强烈，游作被刺激得呻吟出声，随后才断断续续地回答道：“月光很亮也很美，不出去看看风景真是可惜了……”  
左轮轻笑出声，他低下头去与游作接吻，在游作的呼吸变得急促时才恋恋不舍地分开。  
“这算是在向我表白吗？”  
“也许吧……”游作撑起身子，在左轮耳边轻声说道。  
这是他最后能完整说出来的一句话。在最初的痛苦过去后，快感像潮水一样涌上来，汹涌地淹没理智，让他深陷欲望的海洋之中不可自拔。  
也许这样也不坏。  
在理智的防线彻底失守之前，游作这样想到。

虽然两人的关系已经进展到这种程度，但左轮对游作依旧保留着谨慎的观察态度。他几乎不跟游作说任何与战争相关的情报，就算偶尔谈起也只是一些无关紧要的情报而已。  
游作有些头痛，一直以来为了取得左轮的信任，被他套话时就装作不知情的样子往外吐自己的情报。他的假身份编造的并不完美，虽然乍一看没什么大问题，但如果真有心去查的话，还是能发现漏洞的。假设左轮有心去查的话，就会发现游作对他所说的信息并不真实。  
现在留给他的时间已经不多了。

第一次尝试是在水里放安眠药。  
很小的剂量，既不会让他在半夜醒来，也不会让他在清晨睡死过去。  
第一个晚上的实验效果很好，左轮并没有醒，他以往都是浅眠，稍有风吹草动就能被惊醒。  
为了保险起见，游作暂时没有动手。  
在观察了几个夜晚，确定没有问题以后，他才真正动手。

首先翻找的是纸质文件。  
除了政府下发的秘密指令以外，左轮有个笔记本，他会在上面涂写一下战术图，并在旁边附注上具体的实施条件，时间地点等等。  
游作稍微扶了一下眼镜，调整了一下拍摄角度。  
战地记者的身份给他带来的好处是能光明正大地拍摄/听闻常人难以获取的情报，但在这种无法光明正大的情况下，果然还是选择微型摄像机比较好。虽然是件令人不齿，但对游作而言达成目的才是最重要的。

战场上的局势正发生着微妙的改变。左轮跟他聊闲话的时间越来越少，更多地专注于战场上瞬息万变的局势。  
游作在这段时间里回了一趟市里。  
此前男人的助理跟他通话时曾说漏嘴了男人的身体状况，在游作的逼问下才迫不得已地吐露出真相。  
男人的病情在正在不断恶化，随时都有撒手人寰的可能。考虑到游作此时的处境，他叮嘱身旁人不许告诉游作这件事。但就算如何嘱咐，仍然是让游作知道了这件事。  
他第一时间给男人拨了电话，可还未张口就被男人的话给堵了回去。  
“专心于你自己的事情，不要乱了阵脚。”他的声音已经不再像年轻时那般洪亮，但在游作耳中仍有一种不容抗拒的威严。  
“我知道了，父亲。”

受这件事的影响，游作擅自加快了行动的速度。他很少有这般不冷静的时候，更别提是在干这种命悬一线的勾当的时候。情报传回得越快，他被发现的几率就越大。  
就在和平常无异的这个晚上，左轮照常喝下了那杯放了安眠药的水，在与游作互道晚安后沉沉睡去。  
游作照例等到左轮熟睡后起身，蹑手蹑脚的走出房间，打开置放在办公桌上的笔电。

“你想找什么？”

05

游作的祖上其实是广岛人，发生广岛原子弹爆炸时他的父亲才刚五六岁。侥幸未死的爷爷带着父亲逃到金泽，在这里定居了三十多年。  
之所以说是在这里只定居了三十多年，是因为游作爷爷因为核辐射所引发的白血病去世后，藤木夫妇又搬到了临海的富山县。  
一开始的生活还算不错，在游作降生以后这个家庭看起来还是挺好的。虽然作为父亲的藤木先生饱受战争阴影的笼罩，使得他的脾气并不是特别好，偶尔会有家暴事件产生。但总的来说，这个家庭大部分时间也算是个和睦温馨的家庭。  
可惜好景不长，在游作六岁的时候，震惊全日本的痛痛病在富山县爆发开来。  
游作的母亲最先患上这种病。起初她只是关节疼痛，开始无法承担繁重的工厂作业。但在这种疼痛断断续续地持续了几年以后，她的骨骼开始逐渐软化萎缩，四肢都变得扭曲。她像个瓷娃娃一样经不起碰触，一个小小的喷嚏都会让她骨折。难以忍受的疼痛日日夜夜地折磨着她，迫使她在绝望中选择了自杀。  
在游作母亲死去没多久，由于政策的变更，大部分重化工业被淘汰，取而代之的则是新兴的电子工业。游作父亲也因政策的变更而成了失业者。  
接二连三的打击彻底改变了他。他开始彻夜酗酒，性格也变得暴躁易怒。而游作，理所当然地成了他的发泄对象。  
为了防止游作逃走，他神经质地将游作锁在狭小黑暗的地下室里。一开始游作还会挣扎哭闹，但得到的无外乎是男人的殴打。后来他就学明白了，只要乖乖地听话就会少受到伤害。要做到这点很简单，只要闭上嘴就好了。  
游作开始变得沉默寡言，被锁在地下室时也不再哭闹。他看起来就像一个冷漠的旁观者，漠然地看着这个家所发生的一切。  
男人深夜酗酒回来的时候，游作会替他擦掉身上的秽物，把他扶到床上，再喂他喝醒酒汤。  
他做这一切的时候脸上一直都没什么表情，仿佛面前的不是自己的父亲，而是一块木头。  
男人还是醉醺醺的，嘴里含糊不清地高嚷着什么“真的武士！”。  
是了，他是三岛由纪夫的狂热粉丝。  
他嚷得没了力气，一边粗喘一边斜着眼睛去看游作，然后摸索起床头柜的玻璃杯猛然向他掷去。  
也许是他喝醉了的原因，那只玻璃杯并没有被掷到游作脸上，而是擦着他的额角飞过，重重地砸在了衣柜上。  
游作愣了一下，然后便蹲下身去捡玻璃碎片。  
“滚出去！滚出去！”男人手指着门的方向，口齿不清地大喊。  
游作一惊，手指被玻璃划出一道口子来。  
他握着那些玻璃碎片离开，到客厅里去处理自己的伤口。  
收音机还开着，里面讨论着日本签订广场协议所造成的影响。  
是什么呢？他想。  
不是被对方所抛弃了吗？为什么还要这么强力地推动对方所提出的协议呢？

又过了没几天，游作父亲就因为跟人酒后斗殴，被人当街刺死。作为遗孤的游作则在一周后被送进了孤儿院。  
游作即使脱离了父亲的掌控，仍旧保持着一副少言寡语的样子，他很少笑——或者说他很少产生情绪波动，总之是一副不讨人喜欢的样子。  
他讨厌狭小黑暗的地方，很少和人说话，喜欢在孤儿院门前的台阶上坐着，一副木愣愣的样子。  
而由于痛痛病的持续蔓延，不少医学专家专门来到此地研究。  
也许是命中注定吧，他们中的一人收养了游作。

收养他的人是怎样的人呢？  
游作并不关心这种事。  
在他眼中活着即是最大的幸运。最饥饿的时候甚至会去与疯狗抢食，在黑暗的地下室抓狂到以头撞墙时，心中仍残留着不甘心惨死在此的欲望。  
为了活下去他可以抛弃一切。  
令其他孩子羡慕不已的被收养，在他眼中只是换了另外一个生存环境，也许会比现在好，也许会比现在坏。  
只要活下去就好了，无论怎样。

但养父显然不这么想。  
他带着游作去过饿殍遍地的非洲灾区，也带游作去过物欲横流的富人区。无论是在怎样的环境中，都有人拼尽全力地生存下去。  
人生在世，总会有一个支撑着自己活下去的理由。

支撑着自己活下去的理由是什么呢？  
游作扪心自问。  
一直以来他都是这样浑浑噩噩地活过来，即使为了生存而抛弃为人的尊严时，他心里也没有什么特别的想法。  
当时支撑他活下来的是生物最原始的、想要生存下来的欲望。  
那么现在呢？  
从一心只想着生存的野兽一点点变成有着细腻情感的人类，他又是否找到理由了呢？

养父在客厅里喊他出来商讨最后的细节，他放下笔记本，走出了房间。  
很快他就要离开这个生活了十六年的地方，离开相依为命十六年的人，去一个充满战争与动乱的国家，做着一份最为人所不齿的勾当。  
那句「我不想去」却在说出口的时候变成了「我知道了」。  
我只是为了我的理由而已。  
他在心底如此说道。  
只要他的理由对他好一点点，他都会竭尽所能地去报答。

藤木游作其实是个很奇怪的人，有些事明明不愿意去做，最后却还是会拼尽全力地将它完成。

临走之前，他们之间最后说了一次话。  
游作坐在椅子上，一口口地咬着苹果，听养父断断续续地咳嗽着讲话。  
他吃得很慢，一副生怕吃完这个苹果以后男人就不再跟他讲话一样。

“我当时看见你坐在台阶上，表情木呆呆的，还以为你是自闭症。”养父对他讲。  
游作听到男人的话愣了一下，才说道：“只是习惯了。”  
习惯是很可怕的东西啊，能够不着痕迹地把人改变得面目全非。  
“我当时就想：这孩子在想什么呢？”男人一边咳嗽一边讲，“做研究的人嘛，多多少少都会有点好奇心。就是出于这种好奇心，我把你带回来了。”  
“但是你很难懂。”  
“我……很难懂？”游作慢慢地反问。

讨厌黑暗的地方，讨厌狭小的空间，，讨厌与政治相关的一切，不擅长站在高处，厌恶酗酒。  
喜欢空旷的院子，喜欢在午后阳光的照耀下入睡，热爱编程。  
藤木游作这个人其实很好懂，他把自己的好恶都规规矩矩的摆在两边，没有半点含糊。

06

“从一开始你就计划好了。”左轮站在他身后，说出的是肯定句而非疑问。  
他也确实没有什么好疑问的了。桌子上的笔电还亮着，不属于他的硬盘插在上面，拷贝着里面的资料。  
人证物证俱在。  
游作靠在办公桌前，脸上没有半点被发现的惊慌。他的大脑依旧冷静地转动着，思考着对策。  
左轮手里没有拿枪，但不排除还有其他的武器在身。离他最近的枪被放在抽屉里，应该不是空枪。蝴蝶刀在他袖口里藏着，单手抽出来有些难度。腹部是优先攻击部位，重点照顾才是。  
“你没有喝那杯水。”  
他借着说话的功夫转移左轮的注意力，同时悄悄把右手绕在身后，将刀抽出。紧接着他弯下膝盖，假意去拉开抽屉拿枪。  
左轮自然不会让他得逞，一个箭步冲上前要去抓他的小臂。但他的举动却恰合了游作的心意。他猛地站起，抬起小腿狠狠撞在左轮上腰侧！左轮被向后踉跄一步，随后便擒住游作小腿，错身抬腿猛踢在游作左腿肚上！  
游作失去支撑点，身体向后倒在办公桌上。他甩开蝴蝶刀向左轮刺去，手腕却在一瞬间被左轮错开，刀也在电光火石之中被击飞出去。左轮伸手想要锁住游作喉咙。游作则抬腿蹬在左轮膝盖骨上，趁着左轮动作一刹那的迟钝，他抓着左轮手臂用力向前顶。在两个人都站起来后，他毫不迟疑地将另一只手绕向左轮后背，由于手腕脱臼，他只能拿小臂靠着，随后一拧腰胯，借力将左轮摔在地上！紧接着他弯身意图反剪左轮双手，而左轮比他更快，弓身一拳便打在游作面颊上。  
游作眼前一黑，禁不住向后踉跄几步，左轮则翻起身去取枪。在游作稍缓过来直起身时，黑洞洞的枪口已然抵在他额头上！

游作之前受了左轮的那一拳力道不轻，本还有些头昏眼花，而在冰凉的金属抵在他额头上时，他一个抖擞，完全清醒过来。  
“不开枪，是等着把我送上军事法庭吗？”游作声音嘶哑。  
他方才强咽下去嘴里的血，现在留了满嘴的铁锈味，恶心得他有种呕吐的冲动。  
“我现在在这里问你，和你被关在审讯室里严刑拷打，你觉得哪个比较舒服？”左轮冷笑。  
“实质都是想从我嘴里套话，怎么问又有什么区别。”游作不咸不淡地回答他，“我是军事间谍的事实已经无从反驳，法庭上是判我死刑，你在这里开枪也是判我死刑，这又有什么区别呢？”  
“你在做这些事的时候，心里就不会有半点负罪感吗？”  
“我既然选择了这条路，就做好了一切的准备。”  
左轮盯着这张面无表情的脸，半天也没能吐出一个字。  
游作突然抬起手。  
左轮一惊，下意识地扣动扳机。  
这是一把老式左轮手枪，里面只装了一发子弹。  
游作向后退了一步，并没有倒下。  
这是一发空弹。  
左轮莫名地安下心来。  
此时游作握住了他的手，拇指轻轻搭在左轮扣着扳机的食指上。  
“你疯了？！”  
“我死而无憾。”  
！


End file.
